


Red night

by whybelieve



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whybelieve/pseuds/whybelieve
Summary: 记一次正式见面前的419（。





	Red night

从酒吧出来后他混乱不堪的记忆里留下的第一个画面是个女人。  
街角的灯坏了一盏，明灭不断的灯光下从黑暗中走出来的女人就像个幽灵——一个身材曼妙的幽灵。她身上薄而短的紧身红色连衣裙被剥到腰部，尽管被随意地扯起一点却仍然露出大半雪白的胸部；在经过他身边时她望了他一眼，眼神中混杂着某种余韵后的疲乏，涂着鲜红指甲油的指尖似乎不经意地抚过唇角被蹭花的口红痕迹。  
被酒精麻痹的大脑并不能让他记住她的脸，但莱尔记住了那抹妩媚的红。  
正巧的是，现在他靠着的这个人身上也有一抹红——他勉强认出那是一条红围巾；不巧的是，这条红围巾现在正围在自己脖子上。而实际上他一点儿也不冷，反倒感觉全身的血都在沸腾，沾着那个人温度的布料让他几乎有种大脑要被煮开了的混沌感。  
这就让他很想要释放一下。  
于是不假思索地，他把身边的人压在了墙上。直到这时莱尔才想起来要观察一下对方，比如说乱翘得让人怀疑这个人起码有两年没有去过理发店的头发（他感到有点嫌弃，不过胜在柔软），比如说黑夜里显得相当深的肤色，比如说透着稚气表情却过分严肃的脸——  
“你成年了吗？”  
他抬起头，直视对方的眼睛。  
那个人愣了愣，望着他的表情变得有些茫然：“……成年了。”  
“哦。”  
他就这样吻了上去。  
原本快要抿成一条直线的嘴唇有些干燥，对比之下口腔内部则湿润得不可思议，就算舌头的动作异常僵硬，黏膜的柔软也足够令人心满意足。他其实不太喜欢在这种场合下跟人接吻，尤其是和陌生人，但这个人的反应实在笨拙得让人很焦急。这算是欲擒故纵吗？明明在酒吧里盯了他一整个晚上——对方或许以为自己掩饰得很好，但他仍然留意到了，还一度怀疑是不是自己的特工身份已经暴露，直到被带到这里来。  
暗巷深处时不时隐约传来耐人寻味的呻吟声，而他此刻只听得见唇舌交缠的暧昧声响，还有从紧贴着的胸口传递过来的带着对方体温的心跳，砰咚砰咚的，跳得有些急促。即使到了这个时代红灯区也还保持着某种相当原始的风貌，或者说世界的本质也仍然和几百年前一样：总有一部分人的性命和身体都不过是可以在暗巷中随手买到的廉价商品，包括一个对这种事并不熟练的年轻人。  
这世界烂透了。莱尔想着，并结束了那个吻。  
他有点被对方过于生涩的回应坏了兴致（当然，更多是被自己突如其来的愤世嫉俗坏了兴致），于是为免过一阵直接被睡意击倒而忘了这回事，莱尔选择直接问道：“我回旅馆了。你要多少钱？”  
“……”  
在沉默中他看清了那个人的眼睛，明明被远处暧昧的红光点亮，却化成一片更加柔和朦胧的色泽。那个人用一种堪称无垢却又混杂了某种感情沉淀的目光望着他，说，不需要。  
“哈，”莱尔突然笑了一声，“那你想从我这里得到什么？你想和我做爱？”  
“你需要吗？”  
结论是，这个人并不想从自己这里得到什么，反倒是想要给予他什么。这是哪里跑来的自说自话的慈善家啊？莱尔不由得被这种荒唐的“好意”所触怒（尤其是在想起另一个自说自话的慈善家之后），而自从酒意上头之后就愈演愈烈的燥热感也让他焦躁起来——他确实需要得到平息，不管是怒火，还是欲火。  
“挺需要的，所以，”他说，”满足我吧？“

初春的寒意顺着墙壁攀附上后背，和他身体可观的热度在神经末梢处冲突而带来一波又一波的颤栗，莱尔有些气息不稳地呼出一口白气，绞着几缕黑发的手指随着伏在他胯间的那人的动作而收紧了几分。  
耳畔传来唾液被湿润的口腔黏膜挤压而发出的淫靡声响，又或是性器被吸吮和舔弄的细密水声。  
——他正在被吞吐着。  
性器前端一直被包裹在湿而滑的口腔内，时而被柔软的舌尖扫过顶部，时而被一直吞到不断轻微收缩的喉间；而更多的部分则是交错在极端温度的间隙，上一秒被炽热的空间所容纳，下一秒带着唾液湿痕的皮肤却暴露在深夜微凉的空气中；不久之前刚被他嫌弃过僵硬的舌头依旧不怎么灵巧，但却异常细致地照料着敞开的裤链之间的每一寸区域，而额发中乱翘的那几缕在动作间总是不经意地扫过小腹，让他只能更加紧绷。  
出于某种没道理的自尊心，莱尔按捺住了好几次险些溢出喉咙的声音，但在自己粗重的呼吸声之外他同时也能听见来自对方的含混吐息声；而与他不同的是，那呼吸声还伴随着温度的变化，每一次颤动的鼻息都在胯间留下湿热的痕迹，无时无刻不刺激着变得过于敏感的器官。  
意识被情欲和酒精浸泡得飘忽而迷乱，他忍不住闭了闭眼然后又睁开，在朦胧的视线中看着跪在身前异常尽职尽责地“满足他”的这个人。他们仅仅待在巷道的入口处，离大街不远，即使过了午夜也偶尔有车灯一闪而过，如果有路人恰巧经过这里，无疑能把这一幕看个完整，但对方却似乎毫无所觉。那些一瞬即逝的光线时不时勾勒出一个隐隐发亮的轮廓，半明半暗似乎有些不真切，下身传来的刺激却实实在在地敲击着大脑和感官。  
莱尔把松松垮垮搭在肩上的围巾扯下来，那片温暖的红色离开脖颈的下一刻，仿佛窥伺已久的寒气就立刻从他散乱的领口侵入胸前，他打了个寒噤，脑子终于清醒了几分。察觉到了动作，那个人稍稍向后退了一点，似乎想要抬头看看，却被他用有点粗暴的力度按了回去。他听见对方短促而含混不清的一声呜咽，顶端与此同时刮擦过坚硬的上颚抵到最深的地方，甚至能够清晰感受到咽喉处因吞咽反射而产生的阵阵紧缩……对于已经濒临临界点的器官来说，相当致命。  
“……！”  
他的呼吸混乱起来，快感如同投入湖水中的炸弹，起先只是激起一阵又一阵令人欣悦而又难耐的波纹，在短暂的沉寂后那甘美的颤栗却陡然从身体内部爆发。像是被欲望麻痹了神经，夜晚的寒冷、汽车呼啸而过的声音，甚至于此前盘旋在脑海里的繁杂念头他都已经感觉不到，只剩下红色：红灯区的晦暗灯光，落在了地上的红围巾，和此刻终于又和他对上的暗红色眼睛——带着一点水光，像濡湿的红榴石。  
莱尔愣住了，然后在莫名冒头的一丝罪恶感中花了大概半分钟想起那应该是被呛到之后的生理性眼泪。  
不然，他想，哪有人会哭得这么平静呢。  
就在他发呆的空档对方已经捡起了围巾并站了起来（还不忘帮他整理凌乱的衣着，妥帖得令人错愕），然后若无其事地抹掉了那一点湿痕，顺带抹去了唇角淌下的另一些痕迹。依旧是一条直线般微抿的嘴唇，在染上了不正常的艳丽颜色之后看起来又似乎有点别样的感受，让莱尔想要不自在地别开视线。  
他的手指上还残留着最后不自觉攥紧对方头发的触感，身体里还积蓄着来自对方体内的温度。  
做这样的事对他来说并不特别。是被他这样对待了，却还在用沉静的目光注视他的这个人，太特别了。  
“你——”  
他其实是想问“你是谁”的。这个人浑身上下都是疑点，甚至没有隐藏是针对他而来的意思，唯一可以确认的大概只有没有恶意这点（真要说的话，莱尔想，或许只有和恶意相反的来意）。  
然而多半是发泄之后倦意上涌，又或是酒精终于占据了意识，他觉得自己只是有一点儿不清醒，话到嘴边却变成了完全不同的样子。  
“你……的名字是？”

宿醉让他第二天在旅馆醒来时头痛欲裂，然后发现自己足足睡了十二个小时，而昨晚的事早已忘得七七八八，他只知道自己从酒吧出来遇到了什么人，然后又被这个人送回了旅馆，在此期间他似乎问了对方的名字，可具体是什么，甚至对方究竟有没有回答都完全想不起来。  
这时天色又已经擦黑，大概是发生了什么事件，原本就喧闹的大街上警车的鸣笛声由远而近，在经过窗口时车顶的灯光在他眼前一闪而过。有些眼熟的颜色让莱尔找回了一点记忆——属于昨夜的、属于那个人的颜色。  
于是他又倒回床上，侧头看着照亮窗外漆黑夜色的闪烁光线。在被暗色玻璃折射之后，那是一种明亮夺目，却又异常柔和的红。  
他没能记住的那个名字或许也是这样。  
毫无理由地，莱尔这么想。

Fin


End file.
